The Terra Firma Alchemist
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: Many years have passed, and Amestris has stabilized. Edward Elric's children have grown up and had their own children, but fate has not had it's fun finished yet. When Sera Elric must become a State Alchemist to restore her sister and get revenge, she must face an evil unparalleled since Edward's time. She is the Terra Firma Alchemist, and she must do whatever it takes to save Mira


Chapter 1:

Liore

Serafina "Sera" Elric hated her name. She didn't know why; maybe it was the odd spelling, or the overly feminine sound to it. In any case, she constantly asked to be called L or Ra (like the Egyptian sun god), but no one listened.

Sera was the granddaughter of the famous hero and alchemist Edward Elric, who saved and helped restore Amestris. In the process, he had gotten his younger brother's body and his own arm back for the price of his alchemy.

Sera, at the moment, was staring at nothing in particular as she walked, gripping her left hand. It felt cold, even through her gloves. She could hear Mira's clanking steps, and the barely audible noise of her own automail right leg. To herself, she thought about the irony of her mission, and the disturbing parallels her life was taking compared to her grandfather's.

Currently, she was walking through a train station, about to begin a new mission. The sound of trains and people rang in her ears.

"Sera? Are you alright?" Mira asked in concern.

Sera blinked, looking up at her sister. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"Oh." Mira was quiet for a few moments, before saying, "Are you still mad at Armstrong-san?"

Sera laughed bitterly. "Which one?"  
Mira replied, "James."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Mira, I'm _always _mad at that oaf. He acts so superior when he's only been a State Alchemist as long as I have."

"Sera...it might be because you're ten years younger than him, and he is considered a genius."

Sera snorted. "If he's a genius, then what am I? If he was advanced enough to become a state alchemist at nineteen, what does that make me..._and _Grandpa?"

Mira shrugged. "Well, I like James better than Hughes-sama."

Sera glared at the dirty train station floor. "That stupid major general. We _just _get back from our last mission and what does Hughes do? She sends us to bleeping Liore! Is she _trying _to be funny?"

Sera and Mira had reached the train, and gave their tickets to be punched to the ticket man. As they continued on, Mira tried to cheer up her sullen older sister. "Well, at least Lyse-san wasn't there."

The two entered the train and walked to a back seat. Once seated, Sera leaned back. "Yeah. That's something."

The train began to move, and Sera had to wonder if her superior officers were trying to mold her into her grandfather. She hated it, even though she knew she was a lot like him. From looks to personality to situation, she was almost a clone.

"This'll be a long day." Sera said, closing her eyes and laying down on the hard seats.

Sera Elric was the fifteen year old State Alchemist prodigy. She had taken the test when she was ten years old, beating out her own grandfather for the title of youngest-ever state alchemist. Even Edward had agreed that Sera was more powerful and skilled than he ever was.

She had golden hair, which she always wore long and in a ponytail, side braid, or pigtails, and brilliant golden eyes. She had an automail left arm and right leg. She was tiny for her age, standing at 4'9".

Known widely as the Terra Firma Alchemist, Sera had two goals: Restore her sister's body and get revenge on the man who had caused the events that ruined their lives.

Mira was Sera's little sister. She was an empty suit of armor, which was pale gray and slim, with thick chest plates and a smooth, clean look.

It looked somewhat similar to the armor Alphonse Elric (Edward's brother) had resided in back when Ed was a State Alchemist, but without the spikes and scary helmet-face. Mira was 13, and though a skilled alchemist, better than most, she couldn't light a candle to Sera. But Mira didn't mind, because her fighting and healing skills far outstripped Sera's own. In her mind, this evened everything out.

"Sera! Sera, wake up! We're here!"

Sera opened one bleary eye to see Mira's armored body. She shrieked, recoiling back from the surprise her sister had given her.

"What the hell, Mira?!" Sera gasped, glaring at her sister. "Where are we?"

"Liore!" Mira exclaimed excitedly.

Sera furrowed her brow. "Weren't we supposed to switch trains...?"

Mira blushed. "You looked really tired, so I carried you onto the next train..."

Sera turned bright red, and pushed her sister's head out of the way and sat up. She looked out the train window, taking in what she could see.

Before seeing large cities like Central and East, Liore would have looked huge to Sera, but now it looked rather small. Most of the buildings weren't above three stories, but they did seem dignified. Desert sand surrounded the city, turning it into an oasis.

"Well, let's go then." Sera yawned, standing up.

"Right." Mira answered in her strangely echo-y voice, carefully rising so she wouldn't slam into the train ceiling.

It was boiling hot outside, and Sera made a beeline for the food stands.

A few minutes later, the two sisters were seated at the table, pouring over the mission file while Sera shoveled food in her mouth.

"Sounds fun." Sera said, swallowing the last of her food.

Sera drained her glass of water, before incinerating the file the way she had been instructed to. She ordered another bowl of noodles, smiling at the poor owner.

"I wonder how Rose is doing." Mira said thoughtfully as Sera dug into her bowl of noodles.

Sera looked up, noodles handing out of her mouth. "Rose?"  
"The brown and pink haired lady." Mira clarified. "She visited Grandpa Ed a couple times in Resembool, remember?"

Sera's eyes flashed in recognition. "I think I remember. Didn't you-"

"Did you say 'Rose'?" the food merchant interrupted, staring at Sera's now empty bowl. Sera passed over the money.

"Yes. Do you know where she is?" Mira asked.

"Rose is probably in City Hall." the man said, pointing towards a large white building.

"Thanks." Mira said, bowing to him. Sera merely rolled her eyes, muttering something about Alphonse corrupting her with manners. She grabbed a plate in Mira's armor and attempted to drag her along. It didn't work.

"C'mon!" Sera yelled, releasing Mira and running for the building.

"Sister!" Mira yelled in exasperation. "Sera, wait up!"

Sighing, Mira turned back to the the merchant. She wished so badly that her armor could show emotions, because she would be giving him a 'I'm so sorry' smile.

"Do you know Alphonse or Edward Elric?" the man asked.

Mira nodded. "Edward our grandfather."

The man looked impressed. "Wow. I guess family resemblance is strong in your family. You two look just like the two people who came here often long ago."

Mira nodded. "Yeah. We've been told that a lot." Then, noticing that Sera was running inside the building, she waved and took off after her hot-headed sister.

"Sera! Wait up!"

With her hair braided a certain way, and her green or red cloak on, and black clothes, Sera could pass as Edward at fifteen, although she was two inches shorter than he had been.

Even people who knew Edward quite well and saw him as an adult quite often had stopped to take another look, and she had been called Edward more than once.

This happened when Sera and Mira opened Rose's office door.

"Edward..?" Rose exclaimed in shock, staring at Sera in disbelief.

Sera shook her head, one hand on her hip. "My name is Sera Elric. I'm Edward's granddaughter, and this is my sister Mira."

She crossed her arms grumpily. "And yes, I'm a State Alchemist too."

Rose smiled, holding out her hand for the sisters to shake. "I'm Rose. I was a friend to Ed and Al. How are they?"

"Last time we checked, they were doing good." Sera replied. "Granddad's probably glad to have us out of his hair."

Rose crinkled her eyebrows at this statement. When Sera refused to elaborate, Mira stepped in.

"After our parents were killed, Edward took us in. Sera's a troublemaker, worse than Ed was." At this Rose, looked concerned. Mira continued, "Sera's a lot- and I mean, a _lot _like him."

Rose smiled. "It truly is incredible how much you look like him, Sera. You're even as short as he-"

Sera's eyes flashed, and Mira immediately knew what her sister was about to do. In seconds, Sera was ranting and flailing as Mira held her back.

Rose gave a sideways glance at Mira. "Are you sure Ed's not dead and Sera is his reincarnation?"


End file.
